


Oops I Did It Again

by toby_the_jellybean



Series: It's Britney, Bitch [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Britney Spears references, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Meddling, Mutual Pining, POV William "Dex" Poindexter, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toby_the_jellybean/pseuds/toby_the_jellybean
Summary: Mandy and Jenny were going to ruin Dex’s life.The two ghosts were already difficult to handle when they were meddling withotherpeople's love lives, but when they started messing with Will's, that's when it got worse.It started with the Dib Flip.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter, Jenny/Mandy (Check Please!), William "Dex" Poindexter & Jenny & Mandy (Check Please!)
Series: It's Britney, Bitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Oops I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Two fics in a series! I love this one just as much as the last, if not more. I will _try_ to update the chapters soon, but you know how life is sometimes.
> 
> Again, this is based off of [this post](https://froglemonfarmer.tumblr.com/post/618872042943627264/ghosts)
> 
> Title is from "Oops, I Did it Again" by Britney Spears
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Mandy and Jenny were going to ruin Dex’s life.

The two ghosts were already difficult to handle when they were meddling with _other_ people's love lives, but when they started messing with Will's, that's when it got worse.

It started with the Dib Flip. He can still remember the sound of them both giggling, accompanied by _Oops I Did it Again_ playing from nowhere, as they waved at him, sitting cross-legged on either side of where the coin landed. 

Now, as he's moving into the Haus with Nursey, he stops to stare at the coin still embedded in between those two floorboards. He set down the box he was holding, and knelt down in front of the coin. He tried to pull it out from between the cracks, but it wouldn’t budge. It almost seemed as though it was sinking further into the floor. He pulled his hand back and stared at the coin, annoyed. He heard shuffling behind him, as Nursey came into the room, dragging a suitcase with him.

“Yo, Dex!” He paused. “Dude, why are you on the floor?” He walked over to stand beside Dex. “Oh. Right.”

Will looked at him. He was standing with his arms crossed, avoiding looking at him. “Oh, shit. That’s not what I- I was just trying to get it out of the floor.” Nursey looked at him now, raising an eyebrow. Will sighed, standing up. “Shit, Nurse, I’m sorry about how I acted, okay?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I wasn’t even-” he cut himself short. 

Fuck, he can’t even tell Nursey why he acted that way. He’d think he’s crazy.

He tried to think of something to say that didn’t sound totally insane. Thankfully, Nursey started talking instead. “It’s chill, bro,” he said, smiling with fake chill.

“No it’s not. I was a dick, and it wasn’t fair of me to act like that.” He paused for a moment, then added, “You deserved better than that.” Nursey’s smile looked a lot more genuine now.

“Thanks, man,” he said. They both went back to their own separate tasks, leaving it at that.

  
  
  


Soon enough, everyone was back in the Haus, and classes and hockey were both in full swing. After winning their first game, the year's first kegster was in full swing. Will was keeping to the edges of the party, not wanting to intermingle with the sweaty bodies on the dance floor. He took a sip of tub juice, and had to stop himself from spitting out the syrupy alcohol when something cold settled on his shoulder.

"What the fuck?" he said after he managed to swallow.

"Sorry!" Mandy said, retracting her hand. Her blonde hair was shimmering with the same tub-juice colored aura as the rest of her. Will jumped when another freezing hand touched his other arm.

" _Shit_ , Jenny!" he said, moving away.

"Oh my _god_ , Dex. Stop it," Jenny said, rolling her eyes. She was shimmering too. Will thinks they always seem more _alive_ \- so to speak - at kegsters. He guesses it has something to do with the party atmosphere - it probably triggers a lot of good memories from when the two of them were alive. Most ghosts have auras that change colors depending on the mood they’re in. 

"Seriously," Mandy agreed, nodding. "Just look over there." She put her hand on Will's shoulder again, and pointed into the crowd.

Will squinted. "What am I looking at?"

"Nursey's dancing over there!" Jenny sighed, floating upwards, face in her hands

"Doesn't he look _super hot_ tonight, Dex?" Mandy asked, leaning her weight onto Will despite the fact that her feet weren't touching the floor.

Will had to agree with them. Nursey was wearing a white cropped t-shirt and pale blue jeans, tight enough to highlight all the best parts of his legs and hips, and- Will needs to sit down.

Will blushed, looking down into the sickly-sweet green in his cup. "I mean, I guess." 

"Dex, stop sulking!" Mandy whined.

"Yeah!" Jenny agreed. "This is a party! Go _dance_ !" She punctuated the last word by shoving Will into the thick of the party, leaving him to stumble helplessly into dancers all around him. He regained his footing and shoved around the crowd blindly in an attempt to escape. He could hear _Toxic_ playing over the speakers, when a suspiciously cold foot hooked around his ankle, and he lost his balance again. This time, however, he was caught by a solid weight, and warm hands on his arms.

"Hey! Dexy!" Will looked up to see Nursey smiling drunkenly down at him.

"Hey Nurse," was all he could manage. He wasn't sober enough to stop himself from blushing when he realized his hands were fisted in Nursey's shirt. He let go and straightened up. 

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the clumsy one," Nursey chirped. 

"I'm _not_ clumsy, Nursey,” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I got tripped."

Nursey shrugged. “If you say so,” he said. _Toxic_ ended, fading into the next song, which Nursey recognized. He smirked at Will, holding out his hand. “You wanna dance, Poindexter?”

“This isn’t even a slow song, Derek,” Will said, but smiled and took his hand. 

  
  
  


Will shut his bedroom door behind him, depositing his bag beside the door. He sat down on his bed with a sigh, then he saw it; an entire laundry basket tipped over onto the floor. He groaned, and texted his roommate.

**Dex: hey nurse, pick up your shit**

**Nursey: ???**

**Nursey: wdym?**

**Dex: your laundry basket**

**Dex: you spilled it?**

**Nursey: I don't remember that?**

**Nursey: but ig I can come up there**

A moment later, Will heard Nursey stomping up the stairs, then he walked into the room. He took one look at the mess, then said, “Dude, how the hell did that happen?”

Will shrugged, looking up from his phone. “No idea, man. I figured you probably tripped or something.”

“Yo, chill Dex,” Nursey said, “Maybe C was in here looking for us and didn’t realize he knocked it over.” Will’s brow furrowed. When he blinked, Jenny appeared, floating in the air behind Nursey. She winked and blew him a kiss, giggling. Nursey noticed he was staring at her, and turned to find what he was looking at. “What are you looking at?” he asked, as Jenny floated through the wall, waving at Will.

Will blinked again, shaking his head. “Nothing. I think I just spaced for a sec.” Nursey shrugged, then righted the laundry basket and began placing his dirty laundry back in it. Will heard _My Prerogative_ playing from behind their door, and he stood, making his way over. “I’ll be right back,” he said, “I’ve gotta take care of something.” He tried to open the door, but the knob wouldn’t turn. He tried jiggling it with no luck. It was unlocked, so there was only one explanation for it. “Fuck,” he muttered. “The doorknob is stuck,” he lied, turning around.

“Oh shit, really?” He was done picking up, so Nursey came over to try the door himself. Nothing. “Damn.” He looked at Will. “Are you able to fix it?” 

“I should be able to,” he said. “Though it might be a bit _difficult_.” He punctuated the last by looking word at the door, aiming it at the two spirits currently wrecking his life.

“Bro, chill. We can just get out through Chowder’s room.” He walked over and opened the bathroom door as evidence. _Yeah right_ , Will thought as Nursey knocked on the door. “Yo, C! Can we come in?” A second later, Chowder was opening the door.

“Hey guys! Why didn’t you just go through the hallway?”

“Door’s stuck,” Will said, gesturing to the door in question.

“Yeah,” Nursey said, as they followed Chowder into his room, “Dex needs to work his sexy repairman magic on it.”

“Shut up, Nursey,” Will said, flushing pink. “I’m gonna go fix that, because I’d like to use our bedroom door.” With that, he left the room, and went straight to his own door where, sure enough, Mandy and Jenny were floating in front of it, snickering. “What the hell?” he said, startling them. 

“Jenny, oh my god,” Mandy said, grabbing her girlfriend’s arm. “We totally forgot the other door.”

“What did you do to the door?” Will demanded.

“It’s totally chill, Will,” said Jenny, waving a hand at him.

“Literally,” Mandy interjected.

“What did you do?” he repeated.

“Oh, you know, we just froze the doorknob so you guys would totally get stuck,” said the blonde.

“And then you’d be forced to, like, resolve your obvious sexual tension,” Jenny finished.

Will groaned, scrubbing a hand down his face. “Okay,” he said. “Please do not _ever_ lock us in a room again.”

Both girls sighed dramatically. “Fine,” they both said.

He nodded at them, then tried the knob again. It turned perfectly, and he opened the door. He called into the other room, “Nursey, I fixed the door!” and Nursey came through the bathroom, practically sprinting.

“Oh, chill,” he said, “what was wrong with it?”

“Not sure,” he lied with a shrug, “I just tried it from the outside, and it opened. If it happens again though, I’ll take it apart.”

“Legit. Okay, I’m going back downstairs - Bitty has pie.” He threw up a peace sign, then left through the now open bedroom door.

Will sighed deeply, running both hands down his face and wondering how he could possibly take another two years of this.


End file.
